The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to transmission and reception sweeping in a full-duplex node.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, beamforming may be used to increase the strength of wireless signals, including signals that are sent between wireless nodes (e.g., UEs, base stations, access network nodes, and the like). In such cases, different wireless nodes may send and receive transmissions in directions corresponding to the respective locations of each wireless node. However, directional transmissions from one node may not be known by a neighboring node, and transmissions by different nodes in a similar direction may interfere with each other. Techniques may accordingly be desired to enable coherent communications by all wireless nodes in a system while reducing interference between the wireless nodes.